


you wouldn't leave till we loved in the morning

by handulce



Series: a natural blue -- kpop littles! [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Han Jisung | Han, Age Play Caregiver Seo Changbin, Age Play Little Bang Chan, Age Play Little Hwang Hyunjin, Age Play Little Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handulce/pseuds/handulce
Summary: hyunjin presenting as a little wasn't surprising for anyone, not in the least. but to hyunjin, he was far too big, his arms were too long and lanky, his legs were too tall, and- just why couldn't he get this damn move right?or-hyunjin represses his regression and copes through dance, jisung finds him, and- maybe, hyunjin isn't too big to be little.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: a natural blue -- kpop littles! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058936
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	you wouldn't leave till we loved in the morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kogane_no_Bara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogane_no_Bara/gifts).



> "If you are still taking requests I was wondering if you could do little hyunjin and caregiver han where littles are normal and when hyunjin presents as a little he is really upset and embarrassed cause he doesn't think he's small enough to be a little but han helps him regress and he's like really protective of him so much so that chan has to let him know that him and the other caregivers and littles (you can choose who is who) wants to play with hyunjin too"
> 
> tysm for requesting !! ^-^ i hope you like this <3

hyunjin gasped for air as the music blared loudly through the room and sent vibrations trailing down his bones. sweat dripped from his face and slicked back his long hair, he frowned at his reflection in the mirror, recalling three days ago, how he had woken up feeling fuzzy and _tiny._ the members walked in on him with hazy eyes and a thumb in his mouth that he didn't know slipped in there. 

hyunjin presenting as a little wasn't surprising for anyone, not in the least. but to hyunjin, he was far too big, his arms were too long and lanky, his legs were too tall, and- just why couldn't he get this damn move right? the boy's legs tumbled around, as if they were chasing each other in a lazy game of tag. he groaned, untangling his disobedient limbs and slumping to the floor, exhaustion finally catching up to him. 

he had been locked in the studio since the day he presented, coming home to the dorms to sleep for four hours at most, only to shower, eat, and then go back to the studio to do it all over again. 

realistically, hyunjin knew there was nothing wrong with him presenting as a little, their fans and stray kids had no problem against chan and felix when they presented, so why would he be any different from them? well, really, it was simple. hyunjin was just too big to be little.

he wasn't short and cute like chan and felix, his limbs were long and his features were sharp, and although his long hair made him feel a bit softer, hyunjin still felt as if he weren't cute enough to submit himself to his headspace. too long, too tall, too _big **.**_

the frustrations were nearly unbearable, and his repressed headspace wouldn't stop nagging at him every minute, reminding him with each little tumble and with each whisper to himself that he needed to regress. everyone knew that repressing their headspace was unhealthy, extremely so, but hyunjin just couldn't bring himself to do it.

tears welled in his eyes, relocating to a corner of the room to run his hands through his hair and cry. it was so hard, his adult mind was fighting, begging, to stay present, but it was just so hard.

the door suddenly opened, hyunjin didn't move from his spot, and the music turned off a few seconds after, leaving a ringing in his ears caused by a silence he hadn't heard in hours. 

"jinnie? what's wrong?" jisung called gently, grabbing the boy's shoulder and turning hyunjin to face him. 

"nothing." he said, though the croak in his voice proved otherwise. "just tired. let's go home, yeah?" the lie slipped easily through his teeth, and jisung was so obviously unconvinced. 

"you shouldn't lie hyunjin." the younger was choosing his words carefully, too afraid to upset the already distressed boy. "you need to regress. it's okay, jin. there's nothing wrong with being a little." jisung finally said quietly, making hyunjin flinch. 

"no. i don't need to, it's _fine._ " jisung sighed at this, watching as hyunjin picked himself off the floor and walk to his duffle bag. 

"hyunjin, you know it's not good to repress your headspace, especially not since you just presented. you need to be little-"

"no! i'm not little!" he yelled, his voice coming out the slightest bit whiny. hyunjin flinched at this and squeezed his eyes shut to prevent the newfound tears from spilling. "not little! 'm too big to be little!" he finally wailed. the tears fell from his eyes against his will, the exhaustion creeping up on him and making him slump to the ground once more. jisung scurried over, pulling off his hoodie and slipping it over the boy's head. 

jisung shushed him gently, wiping away at his tears with loving hands and kissing the top of his head softly. the boy cradled hyunjin's head in his chest, waiting until his heart tugging sobs reduced to quiet little hiccups and sniffles. "my sweet hyunnie-bee." he began, making hyunjin whimper. "you're not too big, baby. if anything, you're my tiny little baby!" jisung cooed, brushing a strand of hyunjin's stiff hair behind the little's ears. "look at you! my tiny one, so cute and pretty!" 

hyunjin blushed, burying his face back into jisung's chest. the two of them had always had a special connection, it became more obvious after their pre-debut conflict was resolved. though hyunjin was slightly older, jisung always tended to care for the boy in any way he could, from spoon feeding him occasionally, to helping the boy pick out his outfits. it was a dynamic that felt natural, one that made hyunjin feel safe.

"aww, look at you! hyunnie-bee! you're so shy, aren't you? it's just me, silly!" he giggled, and thankfully, his laugh seemed to pull a giggle out of hyunjin as well. "my hyunnie-bee! my little one!" at this point, hyunjin was having a full on laugh attack, his frame shaking violently in jisung's arms. 

"p-papa! 'top!" he giggled, and jisung was momentarily stunned. a feeling of pride quickly replaced the shock, and the grin on his face was ridiculously big. "papa look funny!" hyunjin giggled once more, sticking his tongue out cutely. 

"hyunnie-bee! that's not nice! papa is hurt!" jisung dramatically cried, covering his mouth with a free hand. hyunjin gasped, fixing himself so that he was sitting on his knees and moved both his hands to tear away jisung's own from his mouth. 

"papa no hur'! p'ease! hyu'nnie sorry!" 

"well since my baby said sorry like a good boy, papa forgives you!" the regressor giggled, and let out a yawn, making grabby hands to jisung who gladly picked up the boy and his bag. he carried hyunjin on his hip and walked them to the dorm, smiling as hyunjin's head bobbed drowsily against him. jisung was glad the dorm was only a seven minute walk, don't get him wrong, hyunjin was by no means heavy, but jisung had been skipping on changbin's gym invites, which he was now regretting. 

when they finally made it to the dorm, said gym-rat was in the living room with a regressed chan and felix. the two boys were sitting on a play mat, very obviously hyper and giddy. they beamed and let out a squeal when one of their favorite hyungs had _finally_ made it home. however, at the sight of a sleepy hyunjin being held in jisung's arms, the two boys bombarded him with questions at the speed of light. 

hyunjin began to whimper, tears welling in his eyes as he hid himself in the crook of jisung's neck. "papa, scary." he whined, clinging close to his caregiver. the littles gaped at the title, once again beginning to run their mouths with questions and exclamations. 

"boys" changbin groggily called from behind them. "calm down, you're scaring hyunjinnie. we'll play with him tomorrow, okay? it's way past your bedtime. say goodnight to hyung." he scolded lightly, and the littles pouted, but obeyed. 

"night-night, 'yungie!" the two whispered, "night-night, jinnie." felix added shyly, and the two followed behind changbin to their bedrooms. hyunjin peeked out of jisung's neck, whispering softly "papa, gone?"

"yes, hyunnie-bee, they're gone now. you'll meet them tomorrow, okay? does my little tiny hyunnie-bee want to meet his big brothers?" jisung cooed, shuffling to his own room and placing the boy on his bed to look for some pyjamas. 

"bi' bro'fers?" 

"yes, my hyunnie-bee, your big brothers!" his papa cooed, slipping hyunjin into a large grey shirt and some pale blue pyjama pants with bunnies adorning the legs. "look at you baby, you look so tiny." jisung kissed his nose, making the boy giggle. the two of them crawled under the blanket and cuddled closely. hyunjin squirmed a little, but eventually found a position comfortable in jisung's arms. unconsciously, the boy pulled his thumb to his mouth, and jisung made a mental note to shop for a custom pacifier. 

jisung stared at the little until he fell asleep, wincing at the thought of an angry hyunjin out of headspace once the morning came. _maybe he shouldn't have put hyunjin to bed without showering him, who knows how long he had been dancing for he_ thought. but that was a problem for future jisung. he shrugged, snuggling up to the little who was now snoring lightly and falling into his own slumber. 

if big hyunjin chewed him out for not showering him, then he could deal with that tomorrow. 

except, hyunjin wasn't big the next morning. 

the little had woken jisung up with little pokes to the cheek and giggles, "papa! wan' mee' bi' bro'fers!" he whined, pulling at jisung's shirt sleeve. 

"alright, papa's awake, hyunnie-bee. good morning, tiny one!" he yawned, giving hyunjin a kiss to the forehead. 

"goo' mornin' papa! uppies! bro'fers!" hyunjin impatiently egged on, pulling harder on the poor fabric. 

"okay, okay! but my hyunnie-bee has to take a bath first, okay?" the little pouted at the news, but nodded. jisung sat up and rummaged through his dressers to look for spare clothes and undergarments for hyunjin, finding the articles of clothing rather quickly before carrying the boy to the bathroom. 

which, in retrospect, he should have known everyone would be awake. it was half past ten already, and even if it wasn't, the sizzling of a pan in the kitchen should have been a sign that the boys were up and awake. 

"is hyunjin regressed, hyung?!" jeongin squealed, rushing over to jisung and hyunjin. word travels fast, apparently. jisung turned, keeping the side with hyunjin on his lap furthest from jeongin, making the maknae give him a confused look. 

so _maybe_ jisung felt a little protective over hyunjin. 

"yeah, 'scuse me though, i have to shower him. you know how he's been holed up in the studio since he presented." jisung quickly excused himself. jeongin looked skeptical, but accepted the excuse shortly after. "he can play with you and everyone else after, okay innie?" 

the younger smiled and let out a little okay, before walking off and sharing jisung's word with everyone else, making him grimace. 

hyunjin was fine in the tub, perfect, even. the boy didn't throw a tantrum once it was time to rinse the soap out of his hair and he didn't whine once they had to drain the tub of water. jisung came to find out, hyunjin was an angel in headspace. the little wasn't a problem.

jisung was. 

the caregiver felt too overprotective over him, locking him in his room with him despite his promise of letting him play with all his hyungs and his older brothers. though hyunjin was confused, he obeyed disappointedly, and jisung felt the slightest bit of regret. his members all tried to pry them out of the room, but excuse after excuse, and the knocks had stopped. 

"papa, bored." hyunjin whispered with a pout, the coloring book on the floor now completely filled up with scribbles, and the three shape puzzles all solved neatly. as jisung was about to open his mouth, a loud bang hit the door, making the two of them jump. 

" 'yungie! wan' jinnie, nows!" whined felix, and more little hits to the door followed. he could hear changbin scold him lightly, ushering the boy back to the living room with chan. 

"jisung." the other caregiver started, jisung walked to open the door and talk to him. once the door opened, he smiled slightly. "you have to let hyunjin out, bud. i know you probably feel really protective of him right now, but keeping him locked in your room won't do either of you any good." his hyun gave him a little apologetic smile, and jisung turned to look at hyunjin. 

the little was seated criss cross, playing with the ends of his hair. it was obvious he wanted to get out and play, so jisung took a deep breath, and called out, "hyunnie-bee?" the boy in question snapped his head up. "do you want to go meet your big brothers and hyungs, now?" 

hyunjin shot up with furious nods, holding onto jisung's sleeve and waiting for jisung to lead the way. 

"see? he won't even leave on his own without you, sung. you both will be fine." changbin smiled, before walking off to the living room to announce their arrival. jisung took one last look at hyunjin, who was clinging to his shirt sleeve and bouncing up and down excitedly. the little looked up at jisung with big, expectant eyes, waiting for jisung to walk off with him.

and really, who was he to deny?

(he made a mental note for future jisung, _never_ let him and chan play barber shop)

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'last words of a shooting star' by mitski <3 tysm for reading!! if you have a request feel free to comment ^-^ 
> 
> question! should i make a separate work for requests that aren't little jisung centric? 
> 
> stay safe and healthy <33


End file.
